


Stick With Me

by komhmagnus



Series: Stuck In Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Post-it Notes, Secret Admirer, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: As he unlocked his door, his eyes drifted to one of the fliers he’d hung the week before.Interested in being an RA?, the flier read. Below it listed where to find information or who to contact about applying, but what caught his attention was the bright pink sticky note attached to the flier.I would apply for the job, but I could never be as good of an RA as you, the note read. Alec felt his cheeks heating up as he reached up to detach the note from the flier. He looked around, as if whoever left it might still be around, but the hall was deserted aside from himself. He looked back at the note, lips upturning in a small smile.//or, yet another friends to lovers college au because they own my heart





	Stick With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This au was loosely inspired by true events. My roommate is my floor's RA, and she received a couple mysterious and very nice sticky notes (although it didn't get quite as far as these).
> 
> The dorms for upperclassmen at my university are apartment style, so my limited descriptions of the residence hall are very similar.

Alec dreaded move-in day. He’d had his apartment—and his entire floor—to himself for the last month or so during training, but now the first day of classes was only a few short days away. He wouldn’t have any roommates this year, which was perfectly fine by him, he’d decided. He’d shared a room with Jace for several years after their parents adopted him, and he relished having his own space once again. He loved his brother, he did, but Jace could be a handful.

Izzy and Jace both attended the same university as him, and it was great being so close to them, but Alec couldn’t help but feel relieved that his siblings were assigned housing in a _different_ residence hall. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t constantly be in his hair, though. The solitude of his apartment was about to be utterly destroyed. Alec wouldn’t have it any other way, but still he groaned as he sank back deeper into his couch.

His eyes scanned over the email he’d just finished writing to all of his new residents introducing himself and wishing them a wonderful new semester at Alicante State University. He felt aggressively cheesy as he attached the move-in checklist. Izzy would laugh if she read it. _Who are you and what have you done with my brooding older brother?_ he could hear her scoffing.

It was true. Alec Lightwood wasn’t exactly known for being the positive, happy go lucky type. He’d spent too much of his life trying to fit himself into the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect _anything_ for that. He couldn’t exactly greet his new residents with “Welcome back to constant stress and awkward social encounters looming around every corner. Have a great semester of hoping you pass a course that you’ve worked your ass off for. As your RA, I’m sure we’ll get along great as long as you know how to hide your alcohol.” He’d be fired in an instant, and Alec really couldn’t afford that. His mom had three kids in college, and another just starting high school. The free housing he got as an RA went a long way in their house right now, especially since his father had left, and there was no way he would risk making things harder for his mom.

His phone buzzed with a calendar reminder. His hall director, Luke, had requested all of the RAs for one last meeting to go over check in procedures. Alec skimmed the email one last time and hit send before heading out the door.

***

“Alright, you’re officially checked in. Have a great first week of classes,” Alec said with a fake smile plastered to his face.

“Thanks,” his resident--Simon--replied and shut his apartment door, leaving Alec alone in the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was done, _finally_. Every single one of his forty residents were checked in and he was _free_.

The day had gone by in a busy haze populated by the new faces of his residents and their parents. Parents were the worst, he decided. One parent spent a solid hour hounding him with questions about the hall and it’s policies as if their child hadn’t lived on campus the past three years and also as if there weren’t at least ten other students waiting to check in.

It’d been a long day, to say the least. He barely even processed his new residents’ faces. He only knew names because of the roster Luke had given him and the hours he’d spent making name tags for the doors.

He headed back to his own apartment, ready to collapse back into bed and nap until the end of time. The universe had other plans, it seemed.

Alec turned the corner just in time to see who he assumed was a resident hidden behind the largest stack of boxes Alec imagined possible to carry before they collided. The boxes went flying, bouncing off the wall and hitting the floor with a crash that made Alec wince more than his own fall to the floor. His resident faired better, stumbling backwards but managed to remain on his feet.

He recognized the man from earlier-- _was his name Magnus?_ he wondered briefly. Yes, that was it. Magnus. The extravagant man with gold-lidded eyes and the extravagant name. Everyone blurred together, but he imagined Magnus never had much of an issue standing out.

Magnus’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” he asked, reaching down a hand to help Alec stand.

Alec accepted the hand and allowed Magnus to pull him to his feet. “I’m okay, mostly. Just a little embarrassed.” He scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about your stuff,” he said, eyes skimming over the boxes and looking for visible signs of damage of whatever was inside.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Those were just the last few things in my car, mostly junk. Plus, stuff can be replaced.” He winked and Alec felt a burning in the tips of his ears.

“Well, at least let me help you,” Alec said after a moment of awkward silence. “It’s the least I can do,” he added, picking up one of the boxes.

“No, no. Really it’s alright. I’m sure you’ve been on your feet all day, and my apartment is just around the corner.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Room 431, right?” Magnus nodded and that was all he needed to know. Without another word he picked up a second box and turned, heading back the way he’d come and stopping in front of Magnus. “I just finished checking in your roommate a minute ago, actually,” he said when Magnus caught up with the rest of the boxes.

Magnus hummed and slid his keycard into the door, unlocking it. “Yeah, Simon is a friend of a friend. He’s a big nerd and he rambles a lot, but he’s a good friend.” The door swung open and music hit them full blast. Alec didn’t know how they hadn’t heard it from the hall. Magnus grimaced. “Sorry, did I forget to mention he’s a musician?”

Alec laughed and set the boxes down on the counter. “Well, if he gets too loud to bear, just let me know, and I’ll talk to him.” He grinned. “I’ll even make it sound like someone else complained so he doesn’t know it was you.”

“My hero,” Magnus chuckled. “Thank you for the help, and I’m sorry again for any bruises.”

“You’re welcome,” Alec said as he moved to leave. “Have a nice first week back,” he added as he slipped out the door. If he’d blushed slightly at “my hero,” he’d never admit it out loud.

***

“I don’t have a hamster. Who told you I have a hamster?”

Alec stared, unimpressed. He stood in one of his residents’ apartments and he wanted to be doing literally _anything else_ besides listening to him blatantly—and very, very badly—lie. He knew for a fact that Raj did, indeed, have a hamster in his apartment. Raj’s roommate Underhill, a friend of Alec’s from a class two semesters ago, had complained about it himself. And it certainly didn’t help Raj’s case that an empty hamster cage sat on the coffee table behind where he was standing, as if his body could block it from sight. Alec could only hope the hamster was contained somewhere safe, and not freely wandering the apartment.

He said nothing, enjoying watching Raj squirm and pull at the edges of his t-shirt. A few more moments of silence stretched, the tension pleasantly building—at least, pleasantly for Alec. To say he wasn’t a fan of Raj was an understatement. He’d already caught Raj with alcohol in his room three times, and it was only the second month of the semester. Not to mention the several noise complaints. Even Simon the pseudo-rockstar hadn’t gotten any noise complaints yet, and Alec remembered seeing him with an electric guitar and several amps on move-in day.

“Are you sure,” Alec said slowly, “that you don’t have a hamster?”

Raj blinked. “No, I don’t have a hamster. I told you already, dude.”

“Then you won’t mind if I search the apartment?” Alec barely stopped himself from grinning as Raj’s face grew red.

“What?” he sputtered. “You can’t do that!”

“Sure I can,” Alec told him. “I have reason to suspect there’s a hamster in this room, and I know you’re lying to me because there’s a hamster cage literally right behind you.” Alec paused to wonder if Raj’s head might explode like an overripe tomato squeezed too tightly. “So unless you want to just admit you have a hamster and find it a new home, I’m going to have to do it for you. And considering your _most recent_ violations, I’m assuming I might find something else in my search, too.”

Raj’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. “I’ll get rid of it,” he muttered finally.

“Great,” Alec said cheerfully. “That makes my job easier. I still have to report this, though. Just make sure it’s gone by the end of the week.” He patted Raj’s arm—more of a slap—and turned to leave the apartment and head back to his own.

His phone buzzed as soon as he was in the hallway. It was a reminder from Luke to hang the new fliers he and the other RAs had been given at the last staff meeting. He groaned internally, but replied _On my way to do it now. Just finished talking to a resident, you’ll love that report._ Normally Alec hated the paperwork associated with his job, but he had a feeling that describing Raj’s insistence a hamster wasn’t present in the room despite clear evidence to the contrary would be a pure delight.

Alec slipped into his apartment and grabbed the stack of fliers and roll of duct tape off the table. He managed to hang them all up within an hour, he noted gladly as he sank into the couch later with his laptop to begin filing the report on Raj and his hamster.

***

Winter was striking hard and fast, though Alec really should have seen this coming. They were well into November, and finals were already right around the corner. Wind bit at him as he made his way across campus like the chihuahua that lived next door to his abuela’s house that used to try to bite at he and Izzy’s heels when they were much younger. Back then, they’d had a chain link fence and the sheer willpower of their mother and abuela to protect them. Now all Alec had was a coat much too thin for the winter covering them like a frozen sheet of ice.

His sigh of relief formed a cloud in front of him as he finally reached his building. The warmth hit him instantly and he almost moaned at how good it felt to finally defrost just a bit as he stepped inside and into the elevator. He’d just left his last class for the day, and even though it was only around 5 PM, nothing sounded better than a hot shower and curling up in his bed with a cup of tea.

As he unlocked his door, his eyes drifted to one of the fliers he’d hung the week before. _Interested in being an RA?_ the flier read. Below it listed where to find information or who to contact about applying, but what caught his attention was the bright pink sticky note attached to the flier.

 _I would apply for the job, but I could never be as good of an RA as you_ , the note read. Alec felt his cheeks heating up as he reached up to detach the note from the flier. He looked around, as if whoever left it might still be around, but the hall was deserted aside from himself. He looked back at the note, lips upturning in a small smile.

Alec swiped into his room and dropped his backpack in a hurry next the door. He searched through his desk drawers until he found a stack of post it notes and a pen. He opened the door to his apartment and stuck the original sticky note on the outside of the door, and placed his own beneath it.

 _Whoever wrote this_ , he scrawled, _you just made my day_. He drew an arrow to the original note. He didn’t know why, but he hoped whoever left it would see.

***

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Alec grumbled, shooting his sister a glare as she laughed.

“Because I’m a good girlfriend, and you’re a good brother,” Izzy said happily.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t Simon’s girlfriend, though,” he pointed out. Clary snickered beside him.

“She’d better not be,” she said, elbowing Alec lightly.

“He’s not exactly my type,” Izzy deadpanned, looping an arm around Clary’s waist as they slid into an open booth. The bar was packed and dim and smelled faintly of smoke, which Alec quickly decided to be his least favorite combination.

“So his band is called Rock Solid Panda?” Alec asked, eyeing the flier on table.

Clary nodded. “It could be worse, though.”

Alec snorted. “That’s up for debate.”

“It used to be Champagne Enema.”

Alec blanched. “Okay, yeah, Rock Solid Panda is a great name.”

“Are Maia and Magnus coming tonight?” Izzy asked, turning to Clary after they’d ordered a round of drinks.

Clary nodded as their waitress returned with two glasses of wine and a beer. “Maia wouldn’t miss Simon’s first show. She’s almost more excited than he is, and if that’s not true love I don’t know what is.” She paused to take a sip of her wine. “Magnus said he’d try to come but I know he has like three exams this week, so we’ll see.”

“Spoke too soon,” Izzy laughed. Alec turned and saw Magnus and who he assumed was Maia heading towards them.

“Hey guys!” Maia called out over the noise as they reached the table and slid into the booth

“Maia, this is my brother, Alec,” Izzy introduced. “Alec, this is Maia, Simon’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” he smiled.

“And you and Magnus already know each other, right?” Clary asked. Alec nodded and sent a quick smile Magnus’s direction.

Magnus’s hair was spiked today, with a hint of red in the tips that echoed the traces of red around his eyes. His shirt was simple and black, but it was fitted to his shoulders with a low cut V, and long-chained necklace hung down. Alec’s mouth went dry. He smiled at Alec, the low lights at the bar shining against what Alec only knew to be highlight after watching Izzy do her own makeup for years. “Hello, Alexander.”

He opened his mouth to reply—to say hello, to tell him absolutely no one called him Alexander, not even his parents—but the lights dimmed even further and Simon stepped onto the stage.

Alec couldn’t deny the show was good. Simon had talent, real talent. Maia and Clary cheered the loudest, their screams easily discernible over the din of the bar. Simon grinned at them and blew a kiss to Maia between songs. Alec couldn’t help but catch the adoring look on Izzy’s face as she watched her girlfriend cheer and laugh.

The show ended with an eruption of cheers all over the bar, none quite as loud as their own table. Simon came to join them, squeezing into the booth next to Maia and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You were amazing, babe,” Maia gushed.

Simon beamed at her. “Not as amazing as you.” He glanced around the table and grinned at Clary. “Seriously, I think the entirety of New York could hear you guys screaming.”

“Then the entirety of New York knows how talented you are,” Clary said, earning hums of agreement from the rest of the group.

“I say we celebrate!” Izzy exclaimed. “That new club Pandemonium just opened.”

Clary, Simon, and Maia all nodded eagerly. Izzy turned to Alec with a raised eyebrow.

“I have a staff meeting early tomorrow morning,” he said, shaking his head. “Sorry, Iz. You guys have fun, though.”

“I’ll walk back with you,” Magnus said. “I have far too many exams to study for at the moment.”

Izzy pouted. “Alright, but you both work too hard and I will force you to have fun one of these days.”

Alec laughed. “I don’t doubt it, Iz.”

Magnus looked affronted. “I have plenty of fun, I’ll have you know. The key, my dear, is moderation.”

***

The New York streets felt pleasantly calm after the crowded bar filled with loud conversations and music. The chilled air didn’t bite quite as badly as it did a few days ago, but Alec could still feel his nose burning a bright red and his fingers fighting to maintain their circulation.

“I can’t believe your sister and my best friend are dating and we haven’t gossiped about them yet,” Magnus said after a few moments of walking in silence.

Alec let out a surprised laugh. “I know. They’re aggressively cute, aren’t they?”

Magnus groaned. “The worst. Let me be single and lonely in peace.”

“Exactly,” Alec grinned. “Simon and Maia aren’t much better at being subtle, either, it seems.”

“No,” Magnus laughed. “But I am happy for them. Both couples, I mean.”

“Me too.”

Magnus stopped walking suddenly, Alec already a few steps ahead when he realized. He turned back to see Magnus staring up at the sky, and he craned his own neck to see what he was looking at.

 _Snow_ , he realized with a smile as several flakes began sprinkling all around them. He breathed a laugh.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Magnus said softly. He shivered as a few hit his face. “Cold as shit, too,” he added, eliciting another surprised laugh from Alec.

“Come on,” he said with a grin. “Let’s get inside before you freeze to death.”

Magnus grumbled but hurried after him as they walked the last few blocks to their building. The heating hit them like a portal to another world, one with modern conveniences and hot chocolate and lots and lots of blankets.

The elevator ride was quiet as they rode to the fourth floor. Magnus stared at his fingers, fiddling with the several silver rings he wore. Alec kept stealing glances at him, at the way a few snowflakes still clung to his hair and disappeared one by one until they’d all melted.

They stepped out of the elevator and Alec froze at the sight of his door. At the sight of a new post it note, stuck right beneath the original note and his own.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly.

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “Someone’s been leaving me notes,” he said, gesturing to the new one.

“Oh?” Magnus asked. “What are they about?”

Alec pulled the latest one off the door. _I’m glad_ , it read. _You brighten my day every time I see you_. His heart thudded in his chest. Who was leaving them?

“Just...really nice things I probably don’t deserve,” he said.

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Magnus told him. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but don’t sell yourself short.”

Alec shrugged but offered him a small smile.

“Have a good night, Alexander,” Magnus smiled as he turned to head towards his own apartment.

“You too,” Alec called after him.

***

The notes came more frequently now, Alec noticed. Sometimes before he’d even had a chance to reply to one, another would appear on his door. Things like _you have the best laugh_ or _you have a beautiful smile, Alexander_ that left him blushing and confused with absolutely no idea who was leaving them.

“Sounds like you have a secret admirer,” Izzy told him when he’d mentioned the notes to her. “And you have no idea who’s leaving them?”

“None,” he’d confirmed. He’d almost convinced himself it was just Jace messing with him, but some of them had been blatantly flirtatious, and he knew his brother wouldn’t go _that_ far. _God_ , he was curious. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

 _Who is this? Why do you keep saying all of these incredibly nice things?_ he scribbled onto a sticky note and placed it on his door before he could change his mind. Maybe he wouldn’t get a response at all, but he had to try, he thought as he headed out for class.

***

The first thing Alec noticed when he returned from class and stepped off the elevator was that someone was standing at his door. He groaned internally, exhausted and not exactly in the mood to deal with whatever this new complaint or crisis might be.

The second thing he noticed was that the person wasn’t knocking. Instead, they were placing something on the door. They shifted slightly to the side and Alec saw a flash of purple. _A post it note_ , Alec realized. _Oh my god_.

The third thing he noticed was that it was _Magnus_. He ducked around the corner before Magnus could turn and see him, heart beating heavily in his chest. _Magnus_ was leaving the notes. _Magnus_ was his secret admirer.

He watched from the corner as Magnus capped his pen and headed back down the hall towards his own apartment. Alec approached his door slowly, eyes not straying from the purple sticky note.

 _Because you’ve unlocked something in me, Alexander_ , the note read. Alec didn’t fail to realize Magnus hadn’t answered the first question he’d left earlier. It didn’t matter, though. He knew now, anyways.

He hurried inside to find his own stack of sticky notes, an idea forming in his mind.

 _You didn’t answer my first question_ , he wrote and hurried down the hall to Magnus’s door. He debated leaving it on the door for him to find later, but he worried Simon might find it first and just discard it. He bit his lip, thinking, and knocked before he could change his mind.

“Hey, Alec,” Simon said as he opened the door. “What’s up?”

“Is Magnus here?” he asked.

“Yeah, but he’s in the shower, I think.”

“Oh,” Alec said. “Well, can you give him this?” he asked, handing over the note. Simon raised an eyebrow as he read it. “He’ll know what it means.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Simon shrugged.

“Thanks.”

***

Magnus was at his door fifteen minutes later with still wet hair. It was adorable, Alec thought as he opened the door, but his breath caught in his throat when he realized Magnus wasn’t wearing any makeup either. He’d never seen him without striking eyeliner or touches of blush and highlight, and while the effect the makeup had was stunning, so was the man in front of him now.

“You know,” Magnus said in a rush. “How do you know?”

“Well,” Alec said. “You’re the only one who calls me Alexander. Even my parents don’t call me that.” He shrugged. “Also, I saw you put the last one on my door when I got back from class earlier,” he added with a grin. “Narrowed the playing field quite a bit.”

“Oh.”

Alec stepped back from the door. “Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus breathed as he stepped into the apartment. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” His eyes met Alec’s and they were so sure Alec felt his heart pause. “I like you, Alexander. Quite a lot. You’re beautiful and kind and we’ve only hung out a few times but I can see how fiercely you care about your family and friends, and you listen, you really listen, and—”

Alec cut him off, unable to stop himself from surging forwards and kissing Magnus. It was quick and maybe a little awkward and caught off-guard, but it was good and real and felt more right than anything Alec had ever experienced.

“You’re all those things, too,” Alec said as he pulled away to breath. He gasped as his eyes widened in realization. He stumbled backwards a step. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—” He cut off, taking in the hurt expression on Magnus’s face. “Not like that,” he exclaimed. “This is coming out all wrong. I like you, I want to kiss you, I do, but I’m your RA, and we’re not supposed to get involved with residents because of potential conflicts of interest and—”

“Oh,” Magnus said suddenly, eyes wide. “I didn’t tell you yet. I came by to tell you earlier but you weren’t here, and then I saw the note you’d left.”

Alec’s forehead scrunched up in confusion. “Tell me what?”

“I found out I have enough credits to graduate a semester early. I’m graduating at the end of next week, after finals,” Magnus explained.

“You...you are?”

“I won’t be your resident after next week, so…” Magnus trailed off.

“No conflict of interest?” Alec asked with a slight grin.

“No conflict of interest,” Magnus confirmed.

“In that case, would you like to go out with me at the end of next week?” Alec asked.

Magnus’s grin was blinding. “I would love to, Alexander.”

***

**2 years later**

“Darling, wake up,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s cheek. He laughed softly as Alec groaned in response, not yet ready to leave sleep or their bed behind.

“Don’t want to,” he mumbled, attempting to burrow his head further into his pillow.

“But I want to make pancakes. Or waffles,” Magnus said. Alec could feel his pout against his cheek and his heart twinged at how cute his boyfriend was, even when he _was_ trying to force Alec from their warm, comfortable bed.

“You can make them, and I can stay in bed, then,” he grumbled, but he couldn’t stop himself from opening his eyes to peek at Magnus’s adorable pout.

He wasn’t disappointed. “But it’s more fun if we make them together,” Magnus said softly, his pout worthy of every Academy Award.

Alec was a fool if he thought he could ever win out over that pout. “Fine,” he whined. “I’ll leave our very extremely comfortable bed to satisfy your appetite.”

Magnus hummed. “That’s odd. Usually satisfying my appetite requires us to be _in_ the bed.” Alec sat up and swatted at his arm, earning a chuckle. “Come on, love. These pancakes aren’t going to make themselves,” Magnus said cheerily before disappearing into the kitchen.

Magnus had already made two steaming cups of coffee by the time Alec joined him. He hummed, breathing in the scent as Magnus handed him a mug.

“I think you love caffeine more than me,” Magnus teased.

“Not possible,” Alec said as he took a sip.

“How do you do that?” Magnus asked. “How do you always say the most casually heart wrenching things?”

“I don’t always say them,” Alec shrugged. “Only when I’m with you.”

“There you go again. You’re going to be the death of me one day, Alexander.” He leaned forwards to press a kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose before turning towards the ingredients scattered on the counter. “Darling, can you grab the milk out of the fridge?”

Alec set his mug on the counter and turned to Magnus as he opened the fridge. “If I’m going to be the death of you, then it’s a miracle I’m still alive.” He placed the milk on the counter, eyes flicking to the fridge as the door swung shut. His eyes caught on a little blue square right in the center of the door.

“What’s this?” he asked Magnus, who just stared at him. His heart felt like a trapeze artist as he read the note.

_Will you marry me?_

His eyes flicked over to Magnus who was still staring, playing with the rings on his fingers. “Really?” he asked softly, the hope and love in his voice coming out thickly.

“It’s not too informal, is it?” Magnus asked nervously. “I was going to get a ring and do the whole romantic candlelight dinner thing, but I thought this felt more...us.”

“It’s perfect,” Alec said, his vision blurring slightly as tears filled his eyes. “Wait.” He ran over to his desk, searching through the messy drawers. He pulled out a sticky out and grabbed a pen, hurrying back over to the fridge. He placed the blank note next to Magnus’s and scrawled _Yes_ , a laugh bubbling in his throat. “You’re right. This is more us.”

Magnus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, his own eyes wet with tears that hadn’t fallen yet. “I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you, too,” he said, voice cracking as he leaned into kiss his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
